


BDSM Is Therapy, Right?

by Thealien



Series: Amari [2]
Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Collars, F/F, F/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Sex Magic, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 13:17:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16175858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thealien/pseuds/Thealien
Summary: Nadia attempts to help the Apprentice reassure Julian that he deserves to be in their poly-pile relationship, along with Asra's help of course. Featuring Amari, the AFAB genderneutral apprentice.Set post canon, but only spoilers are Asra's Book XIII (Death), Nadia's Book XI (Hanged Man) Ch2, and the fact that Julian's eyepatch can come off.





	BDSM Is Therapy, Right?

Nadia stood on the veranda and took a deep breath of the fresh air.

Summer was finally fading, its final hurrah of oppressive heat had broken, and there was a delightful crispness to the air. She smiled as she surveyed the garden and then an unexpected sound caught her attention.

It was a very familiar almost-giggle, but she couldn’t quite place where exactly it sounded from. She walked quickly forward, looking around.

There was a soft thud and a sharp intake of breath, followed by low murmuring; it seemed to be, oddly enough, to be coming from just under her feet. Nadia glanced around her, she was alone, and then leaned over the veranda’s guardrails to peer curiously downward. She raised her eyebrows at the sight of two of her lovers rather… engrossed with one another.

Amari was taller than normal, almost as tall as the doctor they were pinning to the wall. Nadia couldn’t quite see him from this angle, just the top of wavy auburn hair, and she couldn’t catch whatever they were talking about. Curiosity and more than a little mischief compelled her to spy and she glanced around the garden again; in a wonderful stroke of luck, they were completely alone.

She moved as quickly and quietly as she could down the stairs. She carefully turned the corner, feeling rather silly as she tucked herself behind the railing as though it could hide her, but found she needn’t have worried.

It turned out that Amari had conjured up a small column of dirt to bring her to Julian’s height and Nadia half-smiled with amusement. Amari’s back was to her, but she could feel the affection and desire radiating off of them from a mile away, and Julian looked incredibly affected by whatever it was they were doing to his neck; his face was red and he worried at his bottom lip, clearly muffling himself. His hands were buried in their hair, holding them tight to him, and a low whine hovered in the air.

            “You’re… too good for me.” Julian groaned out loud and they hissed in response; a hand shot up to grip his hair and yank him down.

            “How many times do I need to tell you, Julian?” Amari demanded and Nadia rose her eyebrows at the harsh tone while they crushed their mouth over his.

Nadia bit her lip and then shut her eyes a moment. When she reopened them, she was unsurprised to find Amari’s magic flaring around the pair; it swirled around the doctor and pulsed through him in brilliant, flashing silver. Contrary to Amari’s aggression, it seemed almost playful as it rolled around the pair.

            “How much I care for you?” A whimper and Nadia looked back to the doctor; his lower lip was bleeding slightly as his eye went glassy, Amari buried in his neck again, purring their words against his throat. “How _good_ you feel against me…” Their magic surged again, washing over the cornered man, and just the excess splashing back made Nadia shudder. “How much I _want_ this?”  

She had to shake off the Sight, suddenly, as blood roared through her. Watching this was a little… too much, with the addition of Amari’s magic.

“You’ve… made yourself clear there.” He admitted, excitement and uncertainty battling on his face. “But I don’t deser-” Amari cut him off, pushing forward again.  

They kissed, long and deeply, and Nadia breathed slowly through her nose. She really should sneak back up the stairs, give them some privacy to work out whatever Julian’s latest insecurity is… or, she could _not_. A smile formed on her lips, plan already decided, and she rose gracefully to her feet. She smoothed out her dress and then strode forward.

            “I see you are both hard at work.” Nadia said once she was just a scant few feet away and the pair twisted, looking quite like caught teenagers.

            “Nadia!” Amari recovered first, as expected, embarrassment tinging their words as their cheeks were already red from arousal.

They didn’t move away from Julian; in fact, they pressed a little more into him, even as he fidgeted, hands in the air. Was he trying to pretend he hadn’t just been clinging to the magician like they were the only port in a storm?

            “I…. didn’t see you there, Countess,” Julian said and Nadia hummed before focusing on Amari.

Their eyes danced with excitement, even with the new flicker of nerves, and their face was flushed rather attractively. They looked a question and Nadia had to suppress a smile.

            “With how good you are at training beasts, Amari, I must say, I’m a little confused.” Amari looked it as well, but Nadia continued. “Just a few days ago you were explaining to me the dogs’ training regime. What was it that the hunters told you, again?”

Their brow wrinkled and they turned fully to Nadia, leaning their side into Julian. He hesitatingly lowered his hands, his fingers twitching, and wrapped them back around their waist.

            “That they’ll do whatever behaviors get reinforced.” Amari said, slowly. “So I, we, all need to be careful to make sure we’re only responding to good ones.” Nadia nodded and then flicked her gaze to Julian, pointedly.

            “Thus, my confusion.” Understanding dawned in their eyes and Nadia let her lips curve into a smile; Julian looked between the two.

            “What are you talking about?” Amari turned back to him and set a hand on his chest, playfully shoving him back into the wall as they grinned.

            “Nadi is giving me some advice.” They said, mysteriously, and Julian turned to Nadia.

Nadia ignored him to take the two long steps forward, bringing them all together. She reached up to Amari, ruffling their mussed hair, and then gently tugged them downwards into a slow, sensuous kiss. When they broke apart, she turned to brush her lips against Julian’s before quickly stepping back.

            “I’m also inviting you both to my chambers.”

Without waiting for a reply, she strode away. She could feel the pair of hot gazes on her back, Amari’s magic flicking around her teasingly, and let herself smile at the sensation.

She stopped on the veranda and, risking looking quite foolish, immediately looked over the edge. If she really, really strained her ears, she could just barely hear them, but once again she could only really see Amari’s back.

            “Wh-what, that just.” Julian’s voice, stammering, and then Amari’s laughter. “How long was she watching? Did you know?”

            “Not a clue, Julian.” Their voice was warm with affection and Nadia could picture their face. “Do you want to?”

Silence for a moment and Nadia froze, she risked a second glance down to see that their mouths were rather _occupied_.

            “That’s not actually an answer.” Amari trailed kisses up his jawline. “It’s up to you.” Their gaze flicked up and Nadia darted backwards, out of view.

            “Well… I.” There as a pause, pregnant with weight, and then the sounds of kissing again.

Nadia was a little concerned for a moment that they may not make it to any bedroom, let alone hers.

            “…Yes.” A bare whisper and Nadia resisted the grin before she resumed walking as quickly- yet calmly- as she could back to her chambers.

It wouldn’t _do_ to have them come up onto the veranda and find her eavesdropping. As she walked, she considered her options, and she nearly missed the pearlescent snake winding her way along a column. She stopped just before walking past and then she reached up a hand, catching the familiar’s attention.

            “Faust?” A tongue flick of acknowledgement. “Would you invite Asra to join myself, Julian, and Amari in my chambers? We’ll be playing a little… game.”

The serpent grinned, an odd sight, and then dropped down from the marble, falling heavily around her shoulders. Nadia concealed her surprise and just stroked a hand down Faust’s long body, and got a brief nuzzle to her cheek.

            _“Yes!”_

It was always odd to hear another voice besides Chandra’s in her mind, but Faust wound her way down Nadia’s body before she could react. She was gone in a flash and then Nadia heard Julian’s voice coming this way, so she continued her quick step down the hall.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Julian and Amari walked into Nadia’s room to find it slightly rearranged; the chaise lounge was moved to just a few feet away from the side of the bed.

            “And here I was worried you might not come.” Nadia said and they both turned, Amari with a grin and Julian with a jump.

She had been sitting at her vanity, sipping a glass of cordial, or rather, _pretending_ to have been sipping a glass. In reality, she had barely had it poured when the door opened. Thankfully, she had been able to change out of her dress with its complicated fastenings into a light, loose robe.

            “I thought a demonstration may work best, Mari.” Nadia said, giving her lover a meaningful look, and their eyes flashed excitement at the nickname. “And I have had most brilliant idea for a game.” They both grinned at Julian, who glanced between them with a nervous smile.

Amari squeezed Julian’s hand before releasing him to walk across the room to Nadia. They met her gaze and then, light shining in their eyes, they obeyed the unspoken request and dropped to their knees. They lifted their head as Nadia pulled a collar out of her pocket, delicately winding it around their throat. It was a thin silver band with a small sparkling sapphire that sat right at the hollow of Amari’s throat.

Far more simple than what Nadia would normally prefer, but she couldn’t argue with how right it looked there. Just tight enough to be remembered with each breath, but not so much it hurt.

            “Wha-what is that?” Julian asked, eye wide, as Nadia snapped the clasp.

As always, Amari’s eyes lidded, shut, and then they let out a slow breath. After a moment, they returned to themselves, giving Nadia a soft, almost shy, smile before they both looked back to Julian.

            “It’s a collar, Julian. I would’ve thought you’d seen one before.” Nadia let her amusement show as the man gaped at Amari.

            “I have, but not… not on _them_.” He said, eyes locked on the band on their throat. “I, I wouldn’t have expected,”

Amari rose and stretched, languidly. They turned to Nadia and looked a question at her, a hand outstretched. Nadia took it and allowed herself to be pulled to her feet.

            “It’s quite fetching, is it not? The bright blue compliments their eyes so well.” Nadia tapped a finger on the stone and then stroked their cheek, fondly. “But doesn’t distract from the rest of them.”

Julian moved forward to examine them and Amari reached out immediately, drawing him close. They tilted their head back, presenting, as he peered down, fingers trailing along the cool metal.

            “It is a lovely color… But I think Amari here could pull of anything.” He grinned and Amari’s eyes danced with his; he waited for them to take the bait but after a long moment of silence, he frowned and looked to Nadia.

            “Ah, Mari and I have a few rules when we play. One, they do not speak when they are collared.” Amari took the opportunity of his distraction to untuck his shirt from his pants, their fingers skimming lower.

Julian turned back to them and they leapt at him, stealing his mouth from his question. He gasped and his knees buckled; their legs wrapped tight around his waist and he felt their magic steadying him. He managed to find his balance, even with them chasing his lips every time he tried to break the kiss, and they giggled into his mouth. He felt small palms sliding up his shirt and Nadia smiled, cheeks heating again as she watched the passionate embrace.

            “Two, if they want it, they take it.” She continued when he finally managed to break away to pant.

Amari simply tugged his shirt out of the way so they could kiss a trail down his neck. Nadia noted that there were several fading bruises there, even more hinting through the open shirt.

            “Good rule.” Julian gasped as Amari nipped a yellowing bruise.

Nadia let the pair enjoy themselves a moment and then set a hand on either’s shoulder. Obligingly, Amari relinquished their hold on the doctor and stepped down. Both turned to Nadia, expectantly.  

She had better outline the rules of the game, before she let them all get _too_ distracted.

            “Julian, do you know the humorous thing about merit?” Nadia asked, tone neutral, and got two confused stares.

She turned the pair around to face the bed and chaise and then walked them forward, gentle pressure as she moved them. She left Amari standing next to the bed, looking a little lost, and guided Julian to the chaise.

            “If there’s a bed right there,” He started, with an incorrigible grin, and she tapped a long finger on his mouth, silencing him.

His mouth shut and she trailed down his neck to his chest before giving a firm push; he fell into the chaise and then sprawled in it, looking surprisingly seductive, if still confused.

            “Whether you think you deserve something,” Nadia continued, lifting a hand to Amari, who was immediately at her side, entwining their fingers. “Or not,” She gave him a long look before turning to Amari; he swallowed, his mouth suddenly dry. “You’re always right.”

Amari’s free hand found her cheek and Nadia let herself be pulled down to a kiss. Amari pressed up into her, letting go of her hand to instead slide under her robes and explore the length of her back, and Nadia let out a sigh of pleasure as they re-familiarized themselves with one another.

Too soon, she pulled away, and smiled at the whine that escaped Amari’s lips; she swiped a thumb across their mouth and got a nip for her soothing attempt. Undeterred, Nadia turned back to Julian and found him watching them with interest shining in his gaze, but still in the chaise. Amari set their chin against her sternum, pouting upwards.

            “Do you understand me so far, Julian?” Nadia asked and Amari sighed; they lowered their head to instead kiss along Nadia’s chest and she stroked down their back.

            “Well, as, as I see it,” He started, trying to look at her, but his eye kept flicking back to Amari, who had pushed open her robes to run their hands along seemingly endless smooth skin. “I, well. No.”

He managed a somewhat guilty look and Nadia hummed; she herself needed a moment to refocus as Amari had rather suddenly latched onto one breast, the other being squeezed with a free hand, and was alternating between gentle bites and trailing licks. Glancing down, Nadia got a mischievous, wanting look, but she only smiled before looking back to Julian. Her robe was slipped from her shoulders and dropped on the ground; she suppressed a shiver at the sudden chill, but Amari flared their magic, warm with desire, over her.

            “One deserves whatever one _believes_ one deserves.” Nadia repeated, patiently, and felt herself being insistently nudged towards the bed.

She let herself be walked backwards, holding the doctor’s one grey eye in hers, and then obligingly sat down. Amari started to slide into her lap, but Nadia held a hand up to their chest, stopping them.

            “Have you forgotten something?” Amari frowned and Nadia waited. “Rule number three?” A blink and then they flushed, standing up straight.

            “R-rule three?” Julian asked and Amari twisted their head to wink at him; they waved a hand over themselves and their clothes unfastened with a slight _pop!_

            “I’ve found that they often are so preoccupied with getting _me_ undressed and in bed, that they will entirely forget to undress themselves. Once, they were even still in their boots, all caked in mud.” Nadia explained and got an affronted look before Amari pulled their shirt overhead.

            “Well as much as I like a show…” Julian set his hands on the chaise and started to push up, but froze when Nadia looked to him, something unreadable in her intense gaze.

            “Do you deserve to?” She asked and he blinked, shocked.

Amari paused, halfway out of their pants, and then they hopped around to stare at her.

            “I, wait. What?” Amari looked to him but he was stuck in Nadia’s gaze. “C-Countess?”

            “No matter if you think you do or do not deserve to, you’re right.” She said slowly; Julian blinked and then looked uncertainly at Amari.

They had straightened up, pants still hooked around one ankle, and they opened and closed their mouth repeatedly, a grimace crossing their face. Then they turned and looked at Nadia, making a gesture towards Julian, distress obvious. She rose a single eyebrow in response and Amari bared their teeth at her. She didn’t back down and Amari scowled before resuming undressing, sullen.

            “Do you know what first attracted me to Amari?” Nadia asked, ignoring them, and Julian reclined back in the chaise, baffled by the silent powerplay, but still willing to play the game.

He’d play almost any game if it involved nudity, to be honest.

            “Their… emotional stability?” He asked and Amari threw their pants at him; he pulled them off, laughing. “Hey, Amari… I’m in your pants.”

Nadia chuckled even as Amari flushed, crossing their arms over their nude form. She patted her thigh invitingly, but Amari turned their head.

            “Aw, you made them mad.” Julian teased and Nadia smiled, unbothered.  

            “Precisely. Amari pays no mind to expectations, to _protocol_. If they think a painting is garish, they say so. They like the soup, they drink it directly from the bowl.”

            “They don’t get their way, they stamp their tiny little fee-” Amari glared at him and he held his hands up, snickering.

            “Are you going to stand there all day, Mari?” Nadia asked, holding out a hand in offering, and they relented.

They took it but instead of joining her in bed, they knelt at her feet, between her and Julian. They looked at Julian over their shoulder, want obvious, and he held his breath at the hot desire he found burning in their eyes. But then they turned their back on him to face Nadia, interlocking their fingers with hers. She reached down to stroke their cheek, giving them a fond look, and they nuzzled their face against her palm.

It was… odd, seeing such a dominant force of nature as Amari like this, soft and yielding, but still, somehow right. Nadia held his gaze and Amari leaned against her knees, stroking the outside edges of her thighs in question. She spread them, letting Amari slide between, and Julian was stuck between being unable to look away and the instinctive desire to give privacy. Not to mention the feeling of being painfully restricted in entirely too-hot clothes.

Nadia hissed, breaking her staring contest with him as Amari laved at her collarbone, the highest point they could reach on the tall woman. She didn’t like being marked, so they were careful not to leave any, but still they liked to nip kisses against the sensitive skin. Amari could feel Julian’s gaze on her back and shivered as they started sliding downwards. Nadia let her eyes drift shut as Amari trailed kisses down her chest, burning stripes into her stomach with their tongue, and their nails dug into her back to make sure she stayed pressed tight against them.

They reached lower and lower until they were bent in half, bottom presented up to Julian, _just_ out of his reach, and his eyes darted around, unable to decide. Should he enjoy the heart-shaped invitation wiggling right in front of him or Nadia’s pleasured face or should he lean to the side to watch Amari press open-mouthed kisses to Nadia’s inner thighs.

            “I’ve never seen them so…” Julian’s breath caught and Amari let out a low whine, interrupting his words.

His eyes darted upward to see Nadia had slid a hand between them, covering her sex.

            “Someone is feeling rather _greedy_ today.” She said in a rough voice and Julian wished he could see Amari’s face; as though sensing it, Nadia took a loose fistful of hair to turn them his way.

It was a weird angle, probably crooking their neck, but they didn’t seem to mind at all. Their light eyes were nearly dark with blown pupils while their cheeks were flushed, lips shiny with spit, and he felt a wave of arousal wash over him. They whined, wordlessly, and reached a hand out to him.

The door clicked open and they all spun quickly. Asra skipped in, humming a jaunty tune. He froze, startled a moment, but relaxed with a pleased, final hum of consideration as he took in the room. A slow smile found his face as his eyes lingered on Amari’s nude form, glancing up to see Nadia equally naked and Julian attempting to claw through his clothed thigh.

            “Oh, it’s _that_ kind of game, Nadi.” She smiled back at him and lifted a hand to wave him over.

Her reply was interrupted by Amari promptly burying themselves in her now-exposed sex and she gasped, but it quickly turned into a low moan as they lightly traced their tongue around her clit. She looked down, reproach ruined by the clear pleasure on her face, and Asra laughed as he crossed the room in quick strides.

            “Don’t you know the saying, never turn your back on the ocean?” He asked as he fell into the chaise next to Julian, who jumped at the sudden contact.

Asra relaxed backwards, pressing the full side of himself against Julian, and let his eyes rove over the display in front of him.

Nadia had opted not to reply, instead weaving her fingers through Amari’s hair as they poured lust into her with magic and mouth, which might very well be magic on its own. Asra’s gaze settled on their shaking rump. He grinned and elbowed Julian, leaning forward.

            “Clue me into the game, Ilya. Is it like tag?” He licked his lips and felt Amari’s magic swirl around him, like a tickling fire.

            “I, uh. They haven’t actually told me. It’s,” Julian turned to him, face red, and Asra nodded, impatiently. “Something about… deserving it?”

Nadia bit her lip as Amari gave a particularly hard suck and then pulled them away; they whined, fighting her firm grip, but she didn’t let them go. She noted the magic swirling in them and smiled, inwardly. It was so fun to wind them up like this, and shockingly easy to do.

            “The game, Asra, is to take _only_ what you deserve.” She said, surprisingly clearly, and he looked surprised for a moment.

But then he smirked and gave Julian a long look over, making the man shudder.

            “Nadi, you really do come up with the best games.” There was a hint of a laugh in there and he slid to his feet, brushing close to Julian as he went.

Amari laid their head against her thigh, letting their breathing settle, and begged with their eyes. Nadia reached down and turned their head away instead, making them watch as Asra languidly stretched and then started to strip. Nadia watched out of the corner of her eye as Amari’s eyes, somehow, went darker with desire. Julian pressed his knees together, unable to look away.

Well aware of the three sets of eyes on him, Asra slipped out of his shirt. It _may_ be considered cheating, but he didn’t care, so he let his magic sparkle through, ensuring that the light found the best angles to bend against his lithe form. His shirt was tossed thoughtlessly and then he turned to shimmy out of his pants; he grinned as he felt Amari’s magic pulse against him, barely-there touches of likely-unintentional casting streaking across his skin like fluttering fingers. He twirled back and smiled, pleased, at the three lust-filled faces looking up at him.

            “Only what I deserve, Nadi?” He asked and Nadia released Amari’s hair, giving a quick nod of permission to the questioning glance.

Amari quickly retook their earlier position, but a little slower this time. Nadia looked up at Asra, eyes lidding as Amari ensured they explored every part of her folds.

            “Whatever that may be.” She confirmed and then dropped back onto an elbow.

Amari took her hips and drew her closer. They pressed deeper into her sex to wriggle their tongue inside. Magic swelled in them and their tongue twisted, lengthening, to better pleasure their lover, who let out a shameless moan.

Julian swallowed as their bottom lifted higher in the air with their bow. A low whine escaped his mouth as he stared, transfixed, at the clear fluid smearing down their legs, and they tensed their thighs. Asra slipped in front of him, blocking his sight, and before he could open his mouth to object, the magician had dropped down into a crouch. Julian watched over his shoulder as he kneaded the firm, yet yielding, flesh of Amari’s buttocks and they groaned, pushing against his touch in demand.

            “I don’t know _how_ you’re resisting this kind of invitation, Ilya.” Asra said in a breathless voice and slid a hand around to their front; he bit his lip as he stroked a finger along their sex and they ground against his touch, hips stuttering “Oh… Amari _really_ likes using their mouth.”

            “Y-you, uh, don’t say.” Julian stammered, not exactly the ‘I know’ quip he meant, and Asra drew his hand back; Julian swallowed at seeing the slick wetness coating his fingers while Asra just grinned, giving Amari a playful grope.

            “They’re also…” Nadia started and then drew in a sharp breath; she pushed Amari a little firmer against her even as she tried to resist the coiling in her stomach. “ _Very_ talented with it.”

Praise warmed Amari’s face, though it was already boiling hot. Asra seemed far too content just squeezing different parts of their ass and thighs even though he knew exactly where they wanted his touch and Julian was _still_ on the chaise. And dressed!

Their magic felt like it was writhing inside them, wanting to be let out, and they shuddered with the pent-up energy. They had to let a flash out, again, and they shuddered at the answering heat from their lovers.

And then, suddenly, someone was at their side, and a soft hand was carding through their hair to pull them back; they resisted but a warm chuckle made them relent. Their magic pulsed again in their mouth, returning their tongue to normal size, just in time for Asra to tug them into a kiss.  

Asra groaned at the taste coating their tongue and Amari looped an arm around his neck to keep him close. He smiled into the kiss, feeling the need pulsing through them and his own magic reacting, and then nuzzled their cheek.

            “Think we could share?” He asked, noting the collar on their neck and knowing its meaning; they pulled him back into their lips, answering his question with a needy noise.

Julian was fairly certain he was in danger of swallowing his tongue as the two bent to Nadia. Two _perfect_ bottoms bending, alternate, right in front of him, but he was stuck, here, on a chaise that was in danger of its cushions being ripped under a clenched fist. One would bury their face into her, leaving the other to press kisses and light nips to her thighs, and then they would stop to kiss deeply, and then they would switch, and again, and again, and how was Nadia not exploding from all this stimulation?

The most contact he had gotten was Asra brushing his side and here he was, nearly shooting his load in his trousers like a teenager.

But as frustrated as he was, he stayed still, on the couch, a hand planted firmly into his thighs, nails digging in, and he watched the threesome unfold. If it was a game about _merit_ , about _deserving_ , then it was a game he would lose. He clung to that bitter belief as Nadia moaned, loudly, unrestrained.

            “You are, oh...” She could barely hold herself back from grabbing whichever head was currently so ardently sucking at her and forcing them down long enough to bring herself to completion, and then they were pulled away to be replaced by teasing strokes and just _slightly_ too light kisses. “Too much.” She shuddered and felt a chuckle ripple through her.

            “We can go softer.” Asra’s voice, breath hot on her most sensitive places, and she attempted to fix him with a piercing stare, but it only made him laugh.

Amari pushed him aside, impatient, and Nadia’s reply was cut off by a wanting cry; they were an _angel_ , firm presses of hot lips and pleasure roaring with their every touch, but then Asra tutted.

            “No, she said it was too much.” He chided and she could hit him because Amari slowed, their tongue a little softer, their suckles a little less demanding.

            “Don’t you _dare_ , Asra,” Nadia hissed, hips twitching, and felt hands brushing her sides, soothing. “Amari, love,”

Sparkling eyes, four of them, met hers and she bit her lip. She could feel Julian’s gaze from the chaise lounge. She remembered the game and lifted her face to his, eyes pointed on a startled grey eye.

            “Make me come.” A demand, but not an order, and Amari, because it would always be them that bowed to that, fairly whimpered before promptly and _properly_ pleasuring her.

            “Hey, that’s not fair.” Asra complained as he was lightly shoved out of her legs’ embrace.

Amari didn’t appear to care as they lifted her hips, arms wrapped around her thighs, and encouraged her to thrust with tiny bobs of their head.

An invitation she took quite happily, fisting their hair in her hand and preventing their escape as she bucked into their eager mouth.

            “They seem to like it.” She said, breathless, her head falling back, and Amari’s moan shook through her; she felt the bed dip and heard a chuckle.

            “Oh, they _love_ it. Can’t you feel them?” A hand cupped her cheek and she was pulled into a deep kiss, tasting her own essence, and she bit his lip to muffle herself.

She could, as clearly as she could feel their tongue laving her clit or her orgasm quickly approaching. Their magic was bound tight to them, but every few heartbeats, several trickles escaped and sent hot frissions of lusty pleasure to whoever they touched. Asra dragged his lips down to her throat.

            “They’d love nothing more than to stay there forever, letting us use their mouth however we pleased.” Asra purred and Nadia could feel Amari’s agreement.

Julian had to look away, but almost immediately found himself watching again. Amari’s rump shook, inviting, and he had to cover his mouth, smothering his want.

            “Look at them.”

Nadia’s eyes opened, not having realized they shut, and gasped as Amari’s magic swirled; their tongue suddenly felt hot and fast and far too much and yet, not quite enough. Their eyes were filled with need, a mirror to her own, and Asra’s teeth ghosted along her neck.

            “They’ll probably come when you do. Not even touched.” She twisted her head and he kissed her, his hand sliding to grope at her breast.

He squeezed the soft flesh and then pinched her nipple, rolling it harshly between his fingers, and then Amari sucked just right on her clit, her tongue wriggling, and Nadia surged upwards while her hand shoved them down and she cried out.

Julian’s teeth sunk into his knuckle, choking on a needy noise, as Nadia fairly writhed on the bed. Asra pressed kisses everywhere he could reach and Amari redoubled their efforts to ensure the most pleasant ride possible. And, true to Asra’s prediction, Julian got to watch, unable to look away, as Amari’s thighs tensed and their sex clenched down on the nothing it had; a high whine shook the air as they came to their lover’s pleasure.

He was sweltering, still fully dressed, and yet felt oddly vulnerable here. They were so in sync with one another and here he was, so very… not.

He felt someone watching him and looked up to see Asra giving him an odd look; it wasn’t quite _sad_ , too irritated, but muffled by his arousal, it was hard to place. He tried a grin and got an eye roll instead. He’d say it felt like a slap, but that would involve someone touching him, so perhaps more accurately it was a like a sudden chill breeze.

            “So, Ilya’s apparently decided all he deserves is a show… But I think I’d like something a little more.” Asra’s voice switched quickly to seductive and he leaned to trail his hand down Nadia’s stomach to cup Amari’s cheek.

They had laid their head against Nadia’s thigh as they caught their breath, but blinked themselves back at the soft touch. They smiled, eager, and then crawled onto Nadia. Julian immediately missed the sight of their swaying bottom.

He… should have taken that invitation. Deserved or no.

Nadia’s arms wrapped around Amari’s waist as they came to lay atop her and Asra stole their lips. She watched them for a moment, cheeks still hot from her orgasm, and then found Julian’s eye instead, giving him a searching look before her gaze traveled to his obvious erection. He felt a bizarre desire to cover it, protect himself, but tamped it down. She raised an eyebrow.

            “You don’t even deserve your own body?” She asked but was interrupted by Amari twisting to her, biting sharply at her lips.  

Julian froze at her words and then, chewing the inside of his cheek, he slowly slid off his shirt. Immediately, he felt Asra looking at him and he gathered his courage to meet his eyes and was startled by the approval he found there.

            “Well, haven’t you and Amari been busy.” His eyes linger on the many bruises they’d bitten into his chest and he flushed, fidgeting.

He had forgotten for a moment about them, in his overheated state. It seemed like every other day that they would seek him out to shove into a dark corner and test how good their sound-muffling charms were.  

Amari turned to look over their shoulder and then grinned, broadly, at Julian, who was dazzled by their delight. Not to mention the tidal wave of lust that radiated off them, immediately, as though it had been months since their last orgasm, not less than five minutes.

            “I, I… Well, don’t let _me_ distract you.” He flashed teeth, hiding himself in a lecherous smirk, and got a derisive snort from Asra and Amari’s smile dimmed.

            “Right then, I believe I was deciding that I deserved…” Asra slid an arm over Amari to grasp their waist; they turned to him and he felt his half-heart stutter at the naked desire and adoration in their gaze. “This one.”

            “And how shall you take them?” Nadia buried her head in the soft curls and tightened her grip. “I think I’d like to keep them here.” Asra frowned, but mirth showed clear in his eyes.

            “But you already had a turn.” He complained, tugging on Amari.

            “One that you ‘shared’.” Nadia countered.

Amari wriggled, still grinning, eyes flicking between the two as they fake-squabbled over them. They peered over their shoulder to Julian again, a hand reaching backwards to wiggle fingers invitingly, and he battled against his body trying to force him to get up and answer that summons. Asra puts on an air of contemplation and then brightened, as though struck with an idea. Amari was pulled back to their conversation and Julian swallowed, bereft, as their attention left him.

            “Well, what if we share them again?” Nadia considered it and then nodded, relinquishing her hold.

Amari was quickly rolled off of her and blinked in surprise as they found themselves on their back, looking up at a grinning Asra. Nadia curled around their side and they looped an arm around both, cradling Nadia close to them and bringing Asra down lower.

            “Looks like they have no objections.” Nadia murmured and Asra settled over Amari; their legs immediately spread for him and he laughed as he guided them to wrap around his waist.

            “Comfortable?” He asked and they tugged him down, taking his lips in a searing kiss.

He felt their magic grow between them and then a not-hand roughly palmed his aching cock. He groaned into their mouth and they nipped his lower lip, just the slightest edge of teeth. Whether intentional or not, it certainly answered his question.

He reached down to guide himself into them, intending to go slow, but instead they pulled him in tight with their legs and he almost collapsed at the sudden wet heat engulfing him.

            “Amari’s feeling rather greedy tonight.” Nadia said, cupping their cheek, and they just bit their lip, a hot flush burning their face.

            “I… can tell.” Asra shuddered, quickly regaining control, and then very slowly pulls out. “But, if the game is about what we deserve,” He reenters them just as slowly, drawing a long whine out of Amari, but he waits until all attention is on him to speak. “Then they get it all.”

In a flash, or just a slight bend of time using a spell that probably wasn’t intended for sex, he had one leg lifted up to his shoulder and was biting a kiss into their calf while he used the leverage to oblige their obvious desire.

            “Oh, my.” Nadia’s eyes went wide at Asra’s almost rough treatment and Amari’s head lolled backwards, a whimper falling from their lips.

He clenched his hand on the muscle of their thigh, groaning as they bore down on his cock, and they twisted their head to kiss Nadia. She was having a hard time tearing her eyes away from Asra but then her eyes fluttered shut as magic twirled around her, reigniting her lust.

Julian had to pull his own hand off his clothed erection at the sight of the brisk fucking; the obscene sounds made his body scream in frustration. He hadn’t even been aware he was touching himself at first and he glared sternly at his traitorous hand before a gasped cry called him back.

He cursed the placement of the chaise, suddenly. As… _magnificent_ as Asra’s back looked, all richly tanned skin with a sheen that he wanted to chase with his tongue, the front was where all the action and he _needed_ to see that. Oh, and the faces Amari was definitely making. They made such… gorgeous faces, twisted with lust and delight, unashamed of their reactions when things truly got going.

And the collar seemed to be doing nothing but wonderful things for their noises; they moaned, wanton, begging, and he felt another crashing of lust hit him. He had been worried when Nadia said that they weren’t allowed to speak but he should have trusted her, only a fool would have thought to gag such beautiful sounds.

With a snarl, he realized that he was, _again_ , touching himself, and ripped his hands away. He looked up to see red eyes, amused, watching him.

            “Don’t let me distract you.” His own words, echoed back, and all the blood in his body was currently either in his cock or his cheeks.

He felt a little faint, actually.

His eyes flicked to Asra’s back; he was bent over, presenting that glorious ass to the world, but mostly Julian, and from the noises Amari was making, he assumed that a fair amount of tongue was involved in this kiss.

Nadia leaned up, slightly, and stroked a hand down Asra’s back; her eyes didn’t leave Julian as her hand followed the magician’s curves to pointedly cup his buttock and then give it a sharp swat.

Asra’s hips darted forward, pert ass jiggling, and he pulled away from an immediately whining Amari to look a question at Nadia. He followed her gaze to stare hotly back at Julian, who clenched his hands tightly. Distantly, Julian heard the chaise’s cushion finally give up.

            “Enjoying the show?” Asra asked, voice rough, and then tilted his head. “Or can you not get a good view?” He thrust into Amari, far slower than before. “Do you deserve to get off,” He laughed, sharp at his wording, and got a grumpy noise from Amari. “I mean, to leave the chaise, yet?”

A shaky hand reached up and grabbed Nadia, jerking her out of Julian’s view, and Asra grinned before turning away, to look down at whatever probably wonderful things were happening on the bed.

            “You _are_ missing quite a bit here.” He rolled his hips slowly, letting a long sigh out. “Amari is so _needy_ right now.”

A huff of annoyance was quickly turned into a throaty moan; Julian had no idea what caused it but hoped they’d do it again.

            “And they can’t decide between being mad that I’m going slow, when they’ve made it _so_ clear what they want,” Asra paused, again, to just brush his lips against their calf. “Or if they’re hoping if they’re good, I might reward them.”

Julian was hoping for the reward. But, not if he couldn’t see them. If they decided to be mad, maybe they would somehow change positions. Amari often used their magic when _they_ were together to rearrange them to whatever it was they wished. His eyes found Asra’s again, unexpectedly, and he could hardly bear to meet his gaze. The only thing he found in Asra’s eyes was utter control. Nothing would happen here except what _he_ wanted to happen and Julian knew without a doubt that if he stayed on the chaise, he would see Asra’s back and only Asra’s back.

Possibly less.

            “Oh, is someone feeli-” Nadia started, teasing, but it was cut off by a sharp inhale; Amari was doing something and frustration- not just the sexual kind- bubbled in Julian’s chest.

He was standing before he realized it and nearly faltered, but Asra’s eyes held him steady. He took a confident stride forward, then a nervous half step, then a nearly shrunken inch, but now… he could see what was happening.

A tight fist in Nadia’s hair clutched her to Amari while they appeared to be attempting to devour her soul through a kiss, while their other hand buzzed oddly between her legs; a spell of some kind, presumably, and given Nadia’s face, it was an intensely pleasurable one.

Asra winked at Julian before getting a good grip on their hips. His thrusts picked up speed, quickly, and Amari’s concentration broke; they fell away from Nadia’s lips with a whimper and Julian let out a soft noise as they were finally revealed to him.

They were debauched, wrecked, positively hedonistic. A shimmering glow around their face, magic, he was sure, and lips swollen from far too many kisses, and eyes gone glassy from pleasure but that greed Asra and Nadia had mentioned so very obvious. They wet their lips as they met Asra’s every sawing thrust. They writhed and moaned and it was all Julian could do to keep standing.

            “Amari,” Asra breathed, bending down to press his forehead against theirs, and they surged up to kiss his open mouth.

Julian’s had gone dry. The waves of desire he felt before were like a puddle compared to the ocean of lust he had walked into. He knew Nadia was watching him, but couldn’t care about that, not when Asra moaned their name, and Amari’s breath was coming in stuttering gasps, and their hands entwined, and Julian tasted blood in his mouth but didn’t care because Asra was coming, gloriously, and Amari was divine in their pleasure. A thousand painters with a thousand years couldn’t come close to the sheer beauty of the bed in front of him and he had never before felt so honored and so… unworthy, even as every fiber of his being sobbed for him to crawl, or just fall, that last half-step into their bed.

Ragged breaths filled the air as the two came down from the heavens. Asra’s face was buried in their neck and their arms were wrapped so tight around him that he couldn’t leave if he wanted to.

            “You left the chaise.” Nadia said and Julian started, tearing his gaze away.

            “I… wanted a better. Ah, view.” He admitted, wanting to slink back to the nice safe chaise, or perhaps out the window, and Amari tilted their head towards him, awareness slow to return.

When the cloud of lingering pleasure faded, their eyes lit up in delight and a hand immediately darted into the air, offering.

            “Mari, it’s his choice,” Nadia started as she reached up to take their hand “Whether or not he’s wort-” They smacked her hand away, shooting a look, and Nadia’s eyebrows flew upwards. “Oh?”

Asra lifted his head from his comfortable spot to peer sleepily between the three.

            “Ilya. Finally going to join us? Or off to hide?” He asked, yawning, and it almost seemed like he didn’t care if it weren’t for the hope in his eyes.

            “I, well, I,” Julian floundered and a growl startled them all.

They turned to see Amari, who sported a deeply annoyed face, and their hand was insistently thrust forward, eyes locked on Julian’s with an intensity that made him want to shrink away, but he resisted.

            “I think they’re looking for an answer, Ilya.” Asra pointed out needlessly, resting his cheek on their breast.

            “I wouldn’t advise keeping them waiting. You’ve seen how… impatient they are, today.” Nadia added and Amari’s eyes narrowed.

Julian swallowed, feeling the pressure of the eyes in front of him, the burning of his body’s need, and the crushing inadequacy. A long moment passed and then he shook his head, backing away.

            “I… can-” He started but it turned into a shrill scream as, suddenly, he found himself launched forward by what felt like the floor itself throwing him.

            “Amari!” Nadia chided while Asra burst into laughter; Julian opened his eyes to find himself floating just above the bed.

He was, perhaps, two feet above them. Asra had been shoved to the side, or maybe he rolled with the force of his laughter, and Nadia was shaking her head, clearly amused but masking it with annoyance. Amari just reached up, longing in every pore of their body, and their eyes begged.

He felt himself being lowered and Amari opened their arms wide, a nervous smile on their face. The spell released.

And he dropped the final foot onto their significantly smaller body. They let out a soft grunt but promptly wrapped around him, peppering his face with kisses.

            “I don’t think it counts if you kidnap the man, Amari.” Nadia sighed, shaking her head.

            “Ah, cheating’s half the fun in these games.” Asra said, voice still full of laughter, and he snuggled back into Amari’s side. “Besides, did you really want to wait another three weeks for him to decide?”

Nadia hummed and Julian wanted nothing more than to hide himself in Amari’s neck, or perhaps between their thighs, but their clever little hand had slipped into his trousers and he lost the strength to resist as his agonizingly hard cock was finally, finally touched.

            “The whole _point_ was for him to realize that ‘deserving’ us is as simple as us wanting him, though. How is he to learn, if Amari ‘cheats’ for him?”

Asra snorted at her finger quotes and Julian wanted to reply, to defend himself, but he was busy holding back whining as Amari’s hand provides only enough friction to make him unable to think about anything other than the fact that he needs _more_.

            “If you’d like to get between them and their… kidnappee, you are more than welcome to, Nadi.” Asra stretched, all relaxed, loose muscles. “Personally… I think I’ll do like Ilya does and watch.”

Nadia didn’t reply, other than another sigh, but it’s ruined by her amusement. Julian tilted his head back, to look up at Amari, and they cruelly took their hand out of his pants. He didn’t have time to muffle the high keen at the loss and they hushed him, hands cupping his cheeks.

He’s tugged into a kiss, impishly light at first, but they quickly hit their stride and plunder his mouth. He yields to them, as always.

Their hands slid to the back of his head and he felt his eyepatch being tugged off; the now-familiar gesture quirked a smile to his lips even as he feels so hyper-charged.

He was dimly aware of a _thwap_ as it’s thrown, strangely hard, across the room and presumably hit a wall.

            “They really don’t like that eyepatch.” Asra remarked and Nadia hummed.

            “Ah, but he is quite striking without it.”

Julian tried to push up to his knees, he wants to be closer to them, to bury himself in their body, but found himself shaking, unable to do much more than accept their touch. A strange cry ripped through him and he felt hands stroking down his back, but Amari’s are on his face, and there was far too many, from both sides.

            “…Oh, dear, I think we pushed him too far.” Nadia’s voice sounded distant, he’s only aware of the thrumming of his heart and the feel of Amari wrapping around him.

            “He’s alright, just off in a… special place.” Asra assured as he pets the trembling man. “He likes it.”

He’s being rolled, slowly but surely, and Amari stays with him, patiently drawing out shaky moans and gasps with their teeth and lips. He whimpers things into their mouth, their name, apologies, his every thought, and then the horrible restrictions are gone; he’s skin to skin with them, freedom intoxicating as they slide against his body. Their hand is tight around his cock while they straddle him.  

            “You’re doing so good.” Asra praises, his lips at his ear. “Are you ready?”

Julian nods, unable to form words, and a hand cups his cheek as Amari sinks down, painfully slowly. It feels like _hours_ before he’s hilted and soothing hands are stroking his chest.

He keens, hands fluttering all over their sides, and they bow their head down to press soft kisses to his mouth.

            “Does Amari feel good?” Nadia asks and Asra nips his ear, interrupting his almost-answer.

            “Can you feel how hot and _wet_ they are? How much they want you?” Amari throws their head back in a groan as they start rocking on him.

They are too sensitive, it’s too soon to be doing this again, but at the same time, the crushing need from Julian could quite possibly set them on fire.

            “Look at them. Can you see how much they want this?”

Julian’s eyes find Amari’s and they grin, breathless. Their eyes are adoring, devoted, and he can barely meet their gaze; he lets out a wordless whine and they come to him, immediately, knowing what he needs.

They always do.

Their teeth catch at his throat, nipping gently at first, before properly sinking in. His hands finally find purchase on their hips and instinct takes over; they set an age-old rhythm while Nadia and Asra alternate praise in his ears and soft caresses.

_They want you, they need you, you’re so good, you look beautiful, keep going_

And the waves of lust and want he had been hit with before were no preparation for being the sole focus of their source. He’s drowning in them, but he never wants to leave.

But it’s too much, they’re both too raw, and far too soon he feels himself nearing the edge. He wants to tell them to stop, to still their hips, to prolong his _belonging_ , being here, with them, in the bed that they made, but he can’t.

Then their mouth is on his, swallowing his cries, and his shoulders quake with the force of his orgasm. He can feel them clenching around him as his eyes are forced shut and he privately memorizes the sound they make, of relief and need.

When Julian next opened his eyes, he found himself sandwiched between Amari and Nadia. Asra seemed to have disappeared. He carefully looked around, trying to not dislodge anyone, and finds the magician curled against Nadia’s back.

All three were asleep. Amari was mumbling something as they often do and, if he looked closer, he can see a faint imprint on their neck where the collar had sat.

He’s quite naked still, but his skin felt clean. He thought back and nodded slowly at a hazy memory of being gently scrubbed, praise lavished on him alongside lingering touches, and many mouths kissing.

He looked down and found Amari frowning, their hand searching for something; he took it and their expression smoothed immediately. They nuzzled closer, their breath tickling his skin, and then they went lax again.

On his other side, Nadia rested her head on his shoulder with his arm cuddled tight to her chest, and he peered at her for a long moment.

What an… odd game that she had played. Cruel seeming, at first. And in the middle. Parts of the end, if he’s honest. But… he’s in bed now, and the difference between curled up here in the middle of his lovers and alone on that chaise is…

            “Ilya, are you awake?” Asra whispered and he looked up at the ceiling, scowling as his contemplative peace ran for the hills.

            “Be quiet, I don’t want them to wake up.” He hissed back and Asra’s head popped up over Nadia’s shoulder, resting against her; he grinned.

            “You really think they’re going to wake anytime soon?” Julian’s eyes flicked to Amari, not liking the mischief in Asra’s voice. “You could run a whole orchestra through here; they are _not_ moving.”

            “I am fairly certain you are louder than an orchestra.” Julian griped back and Nadia tightened her grip on his forearm, a small noise passing her lips; he shot Asra a look, but just got an eyeroll back.

            “I don’t know how much you remember before you drifted off on us,” Julian felt his cheeks heat and Asra’s eyes crinkled. “But they both had a _very_ pleasurable night. If they’re up before lunch, I’ll eat my scarf.”

            “You’ll eat more than that if you wake Amari.” Julian grumbled as the person in question shifted, half-complaining grumbles.

            “Oh, gladly. But you’re the one irritating them. Your aura’s awfully prickly, especially given how much you just cam-”

            “What would it take for you to stop, for one night?” Asra paused, as though considering, and his eyes glittered.

            “Well… How about this,” he grinned. “Next time we have a nearly bed-breaking foursome, you _don’t_ invite your insecurities and join in a little faster.” There’s teasing obvious in his tone, but a note of seriousness there too.

Julian swallows as he recognizes the look in Asra’s eyes. He _wants_ him to be here. And then Amari sleepily mumbles his name, and Nadia snuggles to him just a little closer, and the craziest thing is that deep down, somewhere around his navel, there’s a feeling of rightness. Like maybe, just maybe, he… does deserve to be here. He looks up to Asra and sees his cautious hope; he smiles, just a little.

            “I… think I will.”


End file.
